Just This Once
by SavageryAndEloquence
Summary: Spoiler. LxOC. On Ls final day will she return his feelings? MAJOR SPOILER IN LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

L was standing alone on the balcony in the pouring rain. He stood staring out over the neighbouring office blocks and skyscrapers, all the time making no moves to prevent the persistent rain from soaking through his clothes.

_So, _He thought to himself, _Will tonight be the night?_

The balcony door slid open behind him, but he was too lost in his thoughts to hear it. A girl a few years older than Light Yagami but younger then L himself slid the door closed behind her. She turned to face L, hidden from the rain under a concrete canopy. For three full minutes she stood watching the legendary detective, she saw the rain trickle down his face without L attempting to stop it. Taking a deep breath, she walked out into the rain toward him.

L had requested Watari to ask for her assistance when he moved the anti-Kira task force to their new headquarters. They had worked on previous case together, this way L knew he could trust her. He had told Watari to warn her not to use her real name, instead she was to go by her infamous initial D, this way Kira would never find out her true name. In everyone's opinion the young woman known only to them as D was perfect for the job; she was highly intelligent, just ranking under L and Light, and she knew the right time to stop joking and become serious.

The Japanese investigation team had warmly welcomed her assistance on the case, and Watari was glad to see her again after not having seen her since she left Wammys House a few years back. Even L had showed rare displays of affection toward her.

But L had recently developed a problem with D after requesting her help.

L had fallen in love with her.

"Ryuzaki? Why are you standing out here in the rain?" D asked standing directly behind the enigmatic detective.

L didn't jump at the surprise of D's voice, instead he closed his eyes and sighed. Turning to face her L smiled, but his eyes couldn't hide the truth from D.

His black onyx eyes were deep pools of misery, so heart-wrenchingly sad that D felt her throat tighten and her own dark emerald eyes tear up and overflow.

"Ryu… Ryuzaki?" D whispered.

"D-chan, don't cry." L raised a pale hand and wiped away a mixture of rain and tears as they gently trickled down her face. "Please don't cry on my behalf, I do not deserve your tears." His hand slowly fell back to his side as he half turned away from her again.

"Ryuzaki what's going on?" D cried as she reached out and tried to turn him back to face her.

L let her pull him by his shoulders to face her, her hands were a warm weight against the cold, wet material of his shirt. He dimly took in to account that D was now digging her nails unintentionally into his shoulders as she desperately searched his bottomless eyes for any signs.

_Judging by her actions this past week, there is a 75 chance that she her feelings are reciprocal to mine and a probability of 20 that she is truly worried about me, leaving a 5 chance that I could be wrong. _The first probability was high but L decided not to risk anything until he found out more. The detective stood still facing D running the equation and possible outcomes through his mind.

"D-chan, you deserve the truth. But first, will you answer me a simple question?"

D only nodded in response causing the gathering rain drops on her dark bangs to fall to the concrete surface below them.

"Why are you here?"

"You asked me to help investigate the Kira case with you Ryuzaki."

"Sorry, what I meant was, why are you here right now?"

"Do you mean standing in the rain with you?"

"Yes."

D thought for a moment, _I can't tell him the truth, but if I lied to him he'd figure it out in seconds…_

"I'm here because I was worried about you Ryuzaki, believe it or not, all of us working on the case actually care about you." D smiled trying to sound upbeat.

"You may not be lying D-chan, but you're not telling me the full truth."

_Damn I knew he'd figure it out…_D mentally panicked, trying not to show any visible signs. But Ryuzaki saw past the façade.

"If you truly cared for me as you so claimed, then you would tell me your reasons for following me outside D-chan, and this time I would like you to tell me the whole truth." The sugar loving detective watched as D's eye level dropped and a slight blush rose on her rain flecked cheeks.

_If her feelings are equal to mine then I'll tell her, if not then she's better of not knowing._ L thought watching D closely. _Please. Just this once. Just once for someone to love me back._

"Ryuzaki…I, I…" D stuttered. "I-"

A.N Bad cliffhanger :( sorry.

I'll update once I've writen it, promise.

If you like then review, if you don't then don't bother.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N Sorry for the terrible cliff-hanger, but don't worry, the horror of this fanfic is almost done!!

"_If her feelings are equal to mine then I'll tell her, if not then she's better of not knowing."_ L thought watching D closely. "_Please. Just this once. Just once for someone to love me back."_

"Ryuzaki…I, I…" D stuttered. "I-"

L sighed at D's failing words, he turned again to face the city. The rain somehow felt colder without her voice or touch.

"_It's probably best that she doesn't care, this way her pain won't be so bad. That is if she'll hurt for me when I-"_

"I love you." D suddenly blurted out, confessing at last. Three years had passed since she'd joined the investigation, three years since she and L were reunited; three brilliant, painful years to hide her love for him.

L froze at her words. _Love?_ _Had he heard her wrong? Was she pulling some sick stunt? _He felt numb, and it wasn't because of the icy rain and wind.

As he slowly faced D he saw that her was hanging in embarrassment and her fists were clenched, but she held her ground.

"_I shouldn't have said anything, now he'll turn me down and probably throw me off the investigation team. I shouldn't even have come out here. I should have taken Bs' advice and stayed away from L."_

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki, I shouldn't have spoken so rashly. I'll go pack my bags." D trailed off, making her way back into the headquarters.

Before she'd even taken two steps Ryuzaki grabbed her arm, whirled around and kissed her passionately in the rain.

Breaking the kiss only to come up for air, Ryuzaki slipped his soaking, shirt-clad arms around her body and pulled her into his body in a tender embrace. D's arms wound around his shoulders as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Both suddenly aware of how natural it felt, almost like they'd been lovers for years.

The cold of the rain on Ryuzaki's body was gone as he felt D's love flood through them.

"I've waited so long for this Ryuzaki." D sighed contently in his ear, ignoring his wet bangs trickling onto her face.

"I know D-Chan, I know."

"_After all these years Ryuzaki, I've watched you fall for those you could never have. I always felt second to them. But now, I'm so happy to be number one. Your number one."_

As though unintentionally reading Ds thoughts L answered with his own.

"_I'm sorry I kept my distance from you D-Chan, I never meant you to feel inferior. Those others were only meant to be red herrings, to hide my love for you. You were always number one in my eyes."_

The couple stood smiling in their embrace, ignoring the falling rain and everything but the other.

"I'm glad you were my Once D-Chan." Ryuzaki smiled as they slowly untangled themselves.

--

Epilogue

D went back to help out the investigation team as Light Yagami appeared asking to talk to Ryuzaki.

Half an hour later, Quillish Wammy died of a heart attack. Ryuzaki, Light, D and the rest of the investigation team were shocked as "All Data Deleted" transmission flashed across the screen.

Thirty-eight seconds later Ryuzaki began to announce his suspicions of the Shinigami Rem.

Two seconds Ryuzaki suffered a fatal heart attack.

Almost two hours later, Yagami-San confirmed Ryuzaki's death to the investigation team.

But just under two hours ago, D's heart was shattered into what felt like hundreds of unfixable pieces.

A.N I apologise for the crappy ending, the OOC and the length.

BUT PLEASE HAVE MERCY! And comment, because it's the only way I'll learn!


End file.
